Conventional boom trucks typically include a telescoping or extendable arm mounted to the truck frame. For example, front mounted boom trucks typically include a boom assembly mounted to the truck frame at a location near the cab of the boom truck. In another example, rear mounted boom trucks typically include a boom assembly mounted to the to the truck frame at a location near the rear axle of the truck. In either case, these boom trucks typically do not include a counterweight and instead rely on the weight of the vehicle to counterbalance a load carried by the boom during operation.